


Sick Day

by mimabeann



Series: Tully & Ivy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Caring for the other while illIvy belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Tul'lius/Ivory
Series: Tully & Ivy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772917
Kudos: 2





	Sick Day

Ivy’s eyes fluttered open as she felt a cool hand pressed against her forehead. Tul’lius was giving her a concerned look. She furrowed her brow, her head was pounding and she felt groggy. Tul’lius shook his head.

“You’re warm. You need rest.” He shifted off the bed and gave her a look as she attempted to protest. “You always think I’m warm.” Ivy fussed. 

The chiss chuckled. “You’re running a fever Ivy.” Ivy frowned at him. “I feel awful.” Tul’lius nodded. “You stay put, I’ll be back with some food and tea. And I’ll let Pansy in.” He smiled softly as he pulled the thicker blanket at the foot of the bed up over Ivy and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Back in a flash.” He winked before opening the door and letting Ivy’s pet bolraida into the room. He watched in amusement as Pansy hopped up onto the bed with Ivy before walking out to fix some homemade hot tea and breakfast for Ivy and he set their flashing coms to notify people that they were unavailable today. The world could wait until she felt better.


End file.
